December 24
by Ejey Series
Summary: Yoh sadar, ia bisa lakukan lebih banyak daripada hanya diam menunggu/CapricornXPisces/Shonen-ai


**Fandom:** Starry Sky

**Disclaimer:** Starry Sky © honey bee

**Inspired by: **Spring in London © Ilana Tan

* * *

><p>—<strong>December 24—<strong>

© ejeyseries

* * *

><p><strong>18 Desember 2010<strong>

**2:00 AM**

Seorang pemuda membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan deritan yang bisa membangunkan penghuni lainnya. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, dan setelah memastikan tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang terjaga, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan bak seorang pencuri.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan cara yang sama—pelan dan hati-hati. Sepasang iris _aqua-_nya tertuju pada sosok berambut merah yang bergelung dalam selimut putih. Suara dengkur halus menyapa telinga sang pemuda berambut platina itu tatkala ia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Fuh, syukurlah dia sudah tidur." desahnya lega. Ia meraih ujung selimut dan menariknya dengan lembut hingga mencapai bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeliat, menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Kanata..."

Kanata, pemilik rambut platina itu tersentak lalu tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga pemuda berambut merah itu, "Aku pulang, Yoh. _Oyasumi._" Kanata menepuk kepala Yoh, si pemuda berambut merah, lalu pergi ke kamarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Yoh tengah meliriknya dengan sorot kesal.

.

.

**18 Desember 2010**

**7:00 AM**

"_Ohayou_, Yoh—hoahm..." Kanata mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk selagi duduk di sofa kecil di ruang tengah, di mana sudah ada Yoh dengan dua cangkir teh hangat dan dua piring wafel berlapis selai apel yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"_Ohayou_. Aku sudah buatkan teh dan wafel. Nikmatilah." ujar Yoh, mendorong teh dan wafel bagian Kanata ke hadapan pemuda itu.

"Hmm—wanginya enak. Tapi aku ragu rasanya akan seenak wanginya." kekeh Kanata.

Yoh membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam ditambah kerutan di dahi. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau!" tukas Yoh galak, menarik kembali teh dan wafel Kanata.

Kanata mendesis. "_Geez,_ kau cepat sekali marah. Aku cuma bercanda, tahu. Aku ingin sekali menikmati teh dan wafelmu, tapi sebentar aku harus bekerja. Ada syuting pagi." Ia menguap lagi.

Yoh memasang ekspresi kesal yang tidak kentara. "Syuting pagi lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

"Begitulah. Jam tujuh sudah mulai—" Kanata menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan matanya membelalak kaget mendapati jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7:05. Ia melompat dari sofa sambil berseru, "Gawat! Aku terlambat! Argh, sutradara pasti mengomeliku lagi nanti!" Kanata berlari ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil handuk lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

Yoh menghela napas. Lagi-lagi, Kanata mengabaikannya. Lagi-lagi, Kanata lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada _dirinya_.

Nanami Kanata adalah seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang sudah terkenal hingga seantero Jepang. Dalam usia semuda ini, ia sudah bisa menjejakkan kakinya di puncak popularitas dengan mulus, sehingga tak heran, tawaran pekerjaan mendatanginya bak air bah. Apalagi saat ini bulan Desember, menandakan bahwa Natal akan tiba sebentar lagi. Tawaran manggung atau syuting iklan yang berbau Natal pun menambah tinggi gunungan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan pada Kanata.

Yoh mendengus, melayangkan tatapannya pada cangkir teh Kanata—yang bahkan tak sempat disentuh pemuda itu. Ha, jangankan memperhatikan dirinya. Memperhatikan secangkir teh pun ia tak sempat?

Tepat pada saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras dan Kanata kembali melesat ke kamar tidurnya, disusul dengan suara pintu lemari dibuka dengan gaduh dan gantungan-gantungan baju berjatuhan ke lantai.

Yoh membuka mulut—ingin mengomentari kegaduhan yang dibuat Kanata—tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali. Sikap acuhnya bangkit begitu teringat bahwa Kanata telah mengabaikannya pagi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kanata muncul kembali dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia sudah berpenampilan lengkap—manteln dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam, serta syal dan sepatu kets putih.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Yoh.

"Entah. Mungkin pulang larut lagi." jawab Kanata sembari merogoh-rogoh saku mantelnya, memastikan semua barang pentingnya sudah ia bawa: dompet, ponsel, kunci.

"Ck, lagi-lagi." Yoh mendecak kesal.

Kanata mengernyit. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yoh?"

"Tidak. Cepatlah pergi!" Yoh mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gusar, seolah mengusir Kanata dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya! Sebaiknya kau juga segera bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kau ada pemotretan _cover_ majalah, kan?" ujar Kanata tatkala ia berada di ambang pintu.

Apabila Kanata terkenal sebagai penyanyi sekaligus aktor, Yoh terkenal sebagai model. Semenjak remaja, ia memang sudah tertarik dengan dunia _modeling_ dan sering mengikuti kontes-kontes _modeling_. Karena kerja keras dan sifat pantang menyerahnya (serta wajah tampannya yang memesona itu, tentu saja), akhirnya ia berhasil mengukuhkan namanya di antara sederet model terkenal lainnya.

Dahi Yoh berkerut kesal. Ia beranjak dari sofa dengan kasar dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil berseru, "Ya! Ya! Setelah ini aku juga akan pergi!" dan diakhiri dengan suara bantingan pintu yang membuat telinga Kanata nyaris rusak.

Kanata melongok ke arah pintu kamar tidur Yoh yang tertutup rapat, dahinya berkerut bingung. "Dia kenapa, sih?" Kanata mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya pergi.

.

.

"Jadi, Kanata mengacuhkanmu lagi hari ini?"

Tsukiko menyuruh Yoh menutup mata supaya ia bisa menaburkan bedak di kelopak mata pemuda berdarah Prancis itu.

"Dia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan teh yang sengaja kubuat untuknya! Cih, lain kali aku takkan membuatkannya teh lagi!" gerutu Yoh.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau boleh membuka mata, Yoh-_kun_." Tsukiko menaruh kotak bedak di atas meja. "Aku bisa mengerti, sih. Kanata kan sedang tenar-tenarnya sekarang... Lalu, bagaimana dengan Natal kalian?"

Yoh menatap penata riasnya lewat pantulan cermin. "Natal? Ah, benar juga..." Ia mendesah, tertawa sarkastik dalam hati. Natal? Memangnya Kanata ingat kalau masih ada hari Natal? Yang dia ingat sekarang hanya pekerjaan dan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan.

"Aku berteman baik dengan manajer Kanata, dan sepertinya jadwalnya akan tetap padat sampai akhir bulan Desember nanti. Apa kalian sudah membuat janji untuk malam Natal?" tanya Tsukiko, membereskan peralatan _make-up_ miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Hah, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sudah memiliki janji di malam Natal?" Yoh balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Raut wajah Tsukiko tampak sedikit bersalah. "Err—tidak, kurasa?"

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau dia ingat masih ada hari Natal. Biar sajalah. Malam Natal nanti, takkan kubiarkan dia masuk ke apartemen. Kalau dia memaksa masuk, biar kutendang dan kupukul dia dengan palu." Yoh mengangkat bahu.

"Kejam juga kau, Yoh-_kun_." Tsukiko terkekeh.

Yoh ingin menanggapi, tapi ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dan menyuruhnya segera pergi ke lokasi pemotretan. Pemilik berambut merah itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu pergi ke lokasi setelah melambaikan tangan pada Tsukiko.

Tomoe Yoh, saatnya meninggalkan urusan pribadi dan menjadi seorang profesional.

.

.

Yoh menghempaskan dirinya di kursi rias. Desahan lega lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan ia baru sadar tak ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Baguslah ruangan ini sepi. Kebetulan ia ingin sendirian sekarang ini. Ia ingin memikirkan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya, memikirkan seseorang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dari dalam saku jaket. Yoh selalu mematikan ponsel _flap_ kesayangannya ketika sedang bekerja supaya tak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Jemarinya bergulir ke tombol _contact list_ dan diketiknya nama Kanata. Kemudian jarinya bergerak lagi ke tombol _call_. Dipandanginya tombol berwarna hijau muda itu lekat-lekat, wajahnya merefleksikan segurat keraguan. Ia ingin sekali mendengar suara pemuda berzodiak Pisces itu, meski yang akan ia dengar nanti hanya sekedar kata sapaan yang tidak penting. Tapi...

Setelah menghujani ponselnya dengan tatapan penuh keraguan selama beberapa jenak, Yoh mengurungkan niatnya dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Iya, ya, mana mungkin orang sesibuk Kanata punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehannya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benak Yoh. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sederet nomor lalu menekan tombol _call_.

"Halo—"

.

.

**24 Desember 2010**

**4:30 PM**

Taman di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo itu tampak ramai sore hari ini. Bukan ramai karena dipenuhi oleh muda-mudi yang ingin merayakan malam Natal, melainkan karena dipenuhi oleh staf-staf drama Jepang yang kebetulan sedang syuting di taman itu.

Sekarang sudah waktunya break syuting. Para staf yang sejak tadi menahan lapar tentu saja tak melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Mereka berpencar bersama grup masing-masing untuk menikmati makanan yang telah disiapkan. Namun berbeda dengan para staf yang langsung menyerbu kotak makan masing-masing, Nanami Kanata memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon.

"Adegan tadi bagus sekali, Kanata!" Seorang pria berparas lembut yang dibingkai rambut cokelat gelap menghampiri Kanata sembari membawa secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. "Untukmu." Touzuki Suzuya, begitulah nama pria itu, menyodorkan cokelat panas yang dibawanya pada Kanata.

"Terima kasih, Suzuya-_san_." Kanata meniup uap yang mengepul dari cokelat panasnya. Ah, memang tak ada yang lebih sempurna daripada secangkir cokelat panas di hari sedingin ini.

"Setelah ini, ada pekerjaan apa lagi, Suzuya-_san_?" tanya Kanata selagi menyeka bekas cokelat cair yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm? Tak ada. Setelah syuting hari ini selesai, kau bebas melakukan apa saja." tanggap Suzuya ringan seraya mengangkat bahu.

Kanata mengernyitkan dahi. "Yang benar? Sekarang kan baru jam lima sore," Kanata melirik arlojinya lalu ganti menatap manajernya dengan sorot ganjil, "dan aku tak pernah senggang sebelum jam sebelas malam."

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" protes Suzuya. "Aku heran, di malam Natal seperti ini, semua orang ingin berlibur demi pergi berkencan dengan kekasih mereka, tapi kau malah ingin bekerja sampai larut malam. Dasar _workaholic_."

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tercengang. "Apa kaubilang? Malam Natal?"

Suzuya balas menatap Kanata dengan bingung. "Ya. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, malam Natal, bukan? Kenapa—aah, pasti kau lupa sekarang malam Natal."

Kanata mengacak rambutnya perlahan, mata hijaunya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Sekarang malam Natal?" ucapnya, yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. "Kupikir sekarang baru tanggal 23 Desember..."

"Itu gara-gara kau bekerja terlalu keras, Kanata." tanggap Sang Manajer seraya menepuk pundak Kanata. "Aku selalu menyarankanmu untuk mengambil cuti, yah, paling tidak dua hari, tapi kau tidak mau! Lihat dirimu sekarang! Hari sepenting malam Natal pun kau lupa! Dasar! Apa hanya pekerjaan yang ada di otakmu?" Suzuya memutar bola matanya. Ia menunggu tanggapan Kanata, tapi hingga dua menit terlewati, tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir pemuda beriris _aqua_ tersebut.

Suzuya menolehkan kepala, didapatinya Kanata tengah termenung seraya mengusap-usap dagu dengan ibu jari. Suzuya hendak menegurnya, tapi ia kalah cepat dari seorang staf yang menghampiri Kanata, memberitahu aktor muda itu bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh sutradara. Kanata bangkit dan mengatakan "aku pergi dulu" pada Suzuya melalui isyarat tangan kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke lokasi.

"Dasar _workaholic_..." gumam Suzuya diiringi helaan napas.

.

.

**24 Desember 2010**

**6:30 PM**

Kanata keluar dari toko berpintu kaca itu dengan langkah ringan. Tangan kirinya meraba kantung kertas mungil yang tersimpan dalam saku mantelnya. Kini seulas senyum terukir di figur tampannya. Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena diingatkan akan malam Natal sekaligus diberi libur (walau hanya setengah hari) oleh manajernya. Sungguh, Kanata benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, malam Natal. Ia tak pernah memerhatikan tanggal semenjak terjun ke dunia _showbiz_. Soal pekerjaan, sepenuhnya ia serahkan pada Suzuya. Kanata tinggal menuruti jadwal yang dibuat Suzuya.

Pemuda itu tengah mengaktifkan ponsel ketika kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah dompet kulit berwarna hitam. Ia membungkuk, mengambil dompet yang kelihatannya mahal itu lalu membukanya. Ada tujuh lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen, beberapa keping uang receh, selembar kartu identitas dan dua lembar foto sang pemilik dompet. Mata Kanata bergerak membelah kerumunan muda-mudi yang melintas di jalan tersebut, berusaha menemukan sang pemilik dompet berbekal foto-foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Keping hijaunya mengerjap ketika melihat sesosok pria berbadan tegap yang dibalut oleh mantel panjang berwarna krem. _Tak salah lagi! Postur tubuh pria itu mirip dengan yang ada di foto. Mungkin dia orangnya!_ batin Kanata seraya berlari menyusul pria yang sudah berjalan agak jauh itu.

Menyusul pria itu bukan hal yang mudah. Dengan suasana jalan yang seramai ini, sulit bagi Kanata untuk menerobos kerumunan. Belum lagi banyak orang yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya, sehingga tak jarang ia bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berjibaku dengan lautan manusia, Kanata berhasil menyusul pria itu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih lega lagi, pria itu berbelok ke sebuah gang yang lumayan sepi, bebas dari keramaian. Jujur saja, ia nyaris kehabisan pasokan oksigennya ketika berada di kerumunan tadi.

"Maaf!"

Otomatis pria itu menoleh ketika mendengar teguran Kanata. "Ya?" sahutnya dengan alis terangkat. Kanata memandang pria itu. Oh, syukurlah memang benar dia orangnya.

"Ini dompet milik Anda..." Kanata menyodorkan dompet itu. "Tadi terjatuh di—"

Tiba-tiba mulut dan hidung Kanata disumpal oleh sehelai saputangan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Mata Kanata membelalak kaget, namun sebelum ia sempat memberikan perlawanan, tubuhnya terkulai lemas—tak sadarkan diri. Dompet yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya.

Pria bermantel krem itu memungut dompet yang sengaja ia jatuhkan itu lalu menyeringai pada kawannya, seorang pria berambut hijau kebiruan, yang telah membius Kanata. "Kerja bagus. Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam mobil!" Pria itu menunjuk mobil hitam yang telah menunggu di ujung gang dengan ibu jarinya.

Pria berambut hijau kebiruan itu mengangguk. Dengan sigap, ia menggotong Kanata ke dalam mobil. Pria bermantel krem itu menatap sekilas Kanata yang pingsan lewat kaca spion sebelum memerintahkan sopir untuk melajukan mobil.

.

.

**24 Desember 2010**

**7:40 PM**

"Ngh..." Kanata menggeliat, serta-merta membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar dalam keadaan terikat.

"Di mana ini? Dan—kenapa aku diikat begini?" tanya Kanata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berada di dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu luas. Tak ada banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, almari, meja rias dan tiga rak buku yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Tirai berwarna krem yang selaras dengan warna perabotan menjadi pembatas antara tempat tidur dan balkon.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini...?" Dahinya berkerut. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai-sampai berada di tempat asing ini dan dalam keadaan terikat pula? Seingatnya, ia sudah selesai syuting, dan karena Sang Manajer memberinya libur, ia pergi ke toko aksesoris. Lalu...

Kanata terdiam selama beberapa jenak, berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah! Ia ingat! Setelah keluar dari toko aksesoris, ia memungut dompet seseorang. Dan ketika ia akan mengembalikan dompet itu, ada seseorang yang membungkam mulutnya dengan saputangan dari belakang. Dan setelah itu—ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Meski demikian, Kanata bisa menyimpulkan satu hal: ia diculik.

"Ugh, siapa yang sudah menculikku?" Kalau melihat kondisi kamar tempatnya berada—yang notabene sangat rapi dan bersih—orang yang menculiknya pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Paling tidak, orang itu cukup berada. Tapi—kalau benar orang itu cukup berada, kenapa ia harus menculik dirinya?

Ha, terserah siapa yang menculiknya! Yang jelas, ia harus segera keluar dari sini!

Kanata menggerak-gerakkan badannya, berusaha melepas tali yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Tapi percuma, ikatan itu sangat erat. Ia menyisir kamar itu dengan dua keping iris hijaunya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melepas tali. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Ia memutar otak, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri. Kalau lewat pintu... tidak mungkin! Pintunya pasti terkunci dan banyak orang yang berjaga di sekitar kamar ini. Kalau begitu...

Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan kepala ke arah balkon. Seulas senyum terpampang di figurnya seiring dengan rencana kecil yang muncul di benaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kanata berguling ke tepi tempat tidur, sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Setelah berhasil berdiri, ia berjalan ke jendela yang membatasi balkon. Ditendangnya bingkai jendela itu pelan. Hmm, benar dugaannya, jendela itu terkunci. Kalau memang tak bisa dibuka dengan cara biasa, terpaksa pakai cara paksa!

Kanata mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap memecahkan jendela itu dengan badannya. Ia bakal terluka, pasti. Tapi peduli amat. Yang penting kabur!

"Satu, dua, ti—"

"_Mau ke mana kau?_"

Gerakan Kanata langsung terhenti. Gawat! Ia ketahuan...? Was-was, Kanata membalikkan badan. Matanya melebar kaget. "K—kau?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang bersandar di pintu itu menghela napas. "Seharusnya kakimu juga kuikat, ya."

"Yoh? Kenapa kau...?" Ucapan Kanata terputus. Ia tak mengerti. _Kenapa Yoh bisa ada di sini? Apa—apa dia yang merencakan penculikan ini?_ batin Kanata kalut.

Yoh menyadari kebingungan yang terpantul di wajah Kanata. Ia bersedekap, mengukir seringai di wajahnya. Lantas ia menghampiri Kanata yang terpaku di tempatnya kemudian direngkuhnya dagu Kanata dengan sedikit kasar. Ditatapnya mata hijau Kanata tajam. "Kau pasti bingung kan, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Kanata mengangguk pelan.

"Mudah saja. Karena akulah yang menculikmu, Nanami Kanata."

"K—kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kanata terbata.

"Hmm... Kenapa ya?" Yoh melepas tangannya dari dagu Kanata selagi memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Karena bosan, mungkin? Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main. Tapi nggak asyik kan, kalau cuma permainan biasa? Makanya aku menculikmu! Aku suka melihatmu saat tak berdaya! Kau jadi terlihat lucu, Kanata. Tapi sayang, aku tak sempat menggambar kumis di wajahmu saat kau pingsan." Yoh menghela napas.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu." geram Kanata _sweatdrop_. Kebingungannya lenyap saking _sweatdrop_-nya melihat tingkah Yoh. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Yoh. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Yoh menatap Kanata dengan mata yang disipitkan. "'_Kenapa_', kaubilang?" Nada suara Yoh meninggi. Dicengkramnya kerah mantel Kanata. "Kalau kau cukup peka, seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya!" pekik Yoh.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang diperoleh Yoh, melainkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Yoh menggertakkan gigi. Ia sudah muak.

"Aku muak padamu, tahu! Sejak kau terkenal, kau tak pernah memperhatikanku sedikit pun! Kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan! Apa sekarang yang ada di pikiranmu hanya pekerjaan? Selama ini aku mencoba bersabar, tapi kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku! Kau tak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku!" Yoh terengah, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

Sementara itu Kanata hanya bisa tercengang mendengar pernyataan penuh emosi yang terlontar dari bibir Yoh. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk mengabaikan Yoh. Tidak pernah. Namun ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Yoh merasa terabaikan karena kesibukannya sebagai entertainer.

"Sebenarnya... kau bisa libur hari ini karena aku yang memintanya pada Suzuya-_san_." Yoh kembali bicara, tapi dengan nada yang lebih terkendali. "Aku minta padanya supaya memberimu libur paling tidak sampai Natal berakhir. Ia setuju, bahkan bersedia meminjamkan pengawal pribadi orang tuanya dan juga vila ini untuk kelangsungan rencanaku. Aku juga memintanya untuk merahasiakan rencana ini darimu. Kanata, aku—" Yoh mendongak, menatap Kanata lirih.

"—hanya ingin menghabiskan malam Natal denganmu..."

Hening melanda selama beberapa jenak. Tak ada kata terucap, hanya tatapan mata yang bicara.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan ikatan ini?" tanya Kanata dalam bisikan, beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah. Ya. Tunggu sebentar..." Yoh mengambil gunting dari dalam almari lalu memotong tali yang mengikat Kanata.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kanata langsung menarik Yoh ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Yoh memerah, rasa malu dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Deru napas Kanata terasa jelas di ubun-ubunnya. "Maaf..." bisik Kanata, merengkuh kepala Yoh erat.

Yoh mendengus pelan. "Dasar bodoh..."

"Oh ya." Kanata melepas pelukannya lalu merogoh saku mantelnya. "Ini, hadiah untukmu." Ia memberikan sebuah kantung kertas kecil pada Yoh. Yoh menerimanya dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya, "apa ini?"

"Err—itu bukan barang mahal, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf atas kebodohanku selama ini." sahut Kanata ketika Yoh membuka kantung kertas tersebut.

"Anting?" Yoh terpana melihat sepasang anting berwarna merah _scarlet_ yang kini berada di atas telapak tangannya. Merah yang benar-benar cantik, senada dengan iris dan rambut Yoh.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Aku pilih yang warna merah karena menurutku, merah adalah simbol dirimu..."

"Terima kasih. Aku suka, kok. Tapi ini semua belum cukup bagiku untuk memaafkanmu." ujar Yoh tegas, memasukkan kembali anting pemberian Kanata ke dalam kantung lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celana.

Kanata menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku bersedia melakukan apa pun asal kau mau memaafkanku."

"Apa pun?" Yoh menyeringai.

Kanata menganggukkan kepala. "Apa pun."

Yoh menghempaskan Kanata ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Mulanya Kanata merasa agak kaget, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dengan cepat. Ia memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Yoh, menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan pemuda ber-_image_ merah itu—yang makin lama berubah menjadi semakin ganas.

"Kau sudah jadi anak nakal rupanya." bisik Kanata ketika Yoh melepas ciumannya.

"Ha. Diamlah. Ini baru permulaan." Yoh mendorong Kanata hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kini, posisi Kanata berada di bawah Yoh. Ah, tanpa perlu dikatakanpun, Kanata tahu apa yang Yoh inginkan.

Biasanya Kanata takkan pernah membiarkan Yoh berada di atasnya. Tapi untuk kali ini—hanya kali ini—ia akan membiarkan Yoh berbuat semaunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoh..." bisik Kanata sebelum Yoh menciumnya untuk kali kedua.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24Terminé**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan:<strong> Wow, akhirnya jadi juga shonen-ai pertama gue. Dan—apa-apaan itu bagian terakhirnya? Aneh? Abal? Nista? Plot-hole? Apapun itu, entah cacian, makian, angpao, pujian, parsel, silakan Anda tumpahkan semua di kotak review. Concrit Anda saya terima dengan senang hati.

* * *

><p><strong>ejeyseries.14082011<strong>


End file.
